novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Archibald Reydon
Archibald Reydon, better known as "Archer", is the son of card designer Alaric Reydon and Kagami Akimoto, nephew of Kenji and Sophia Kobayashi, and the cousin of Professional Duelist Akari Kobayashi. He is a Freshmen Ra Yellow and duels with a LIGHT Deck. Physical description Archer has shoulder-length, wavey, silver-white hair that curls at his neck, and hazel-orange eyes with a very pale skin tone. Due to his insomnia, Archer has dark circles under his eyes and often looks tired. Since he started dueling, the dark circles have gone down quite a bit, but still, remain. Archer wears a modified version of the Ra Yellow Uniform, an open jacket over a dark gray shirt, dark pants, and sneakers. His deck case is attached to a belt around his waist. He also wears a silver dog tag under his shirt, two silver rings on his right hand and has a piercing in his left ear. When not in uniform, he usually wears a black jacket over a short-sleeve light gray shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He still wears his deck case. Personality (REWORKING) Archer is a calm guy who often acts as the peacekeeper between friends. He cares very much for his family. He doesn't like bullies since he was once bullied. He is shy when talking to girls. When he starts developing feelings for Alexis, he ends up being quieter than he normally is and wherever he's near her, he ends up stuttering. While under the Light's control, he develops a darker personality, which is later revealed to have been linked to his mother leaving. Abilities Powers * Duel Spirit Communication: Following the Gravekeeper's Incident, Archer is able to see the Spirit of "Athena" cards. Skills *'Dueling proficiency:' Archer is a skilled duelist, able to work with anything he has on hand. Equipment *'Academy-Issued Duel disk' Background Prior to the series Archer was born to Alaric Reydon and Kagami Akimoto in London, England. When he was about six-years-old, Kagami, for whatever reason, walked out on them. Alaric did as best he could, but soon things began to go south. Alaric's younger sister, Sophia, was quick to act upon learning the news and quickly had them move in with her and her family, husband Kenji Kobayashi and daughter Akari. Shortly after, he was diagnosed with insomnia (his family continues to help him out). When he was 10-years-old, his 16-year-old cousin Akari got him into Duel Monsters by taking him to see a duel between two pro-duelists. To help him, Akari gave Archer the card "Athena" (who unknowingly became like his Guardian Angel) and helped him create his "LIGHT Deck". Unknowingly, getting Archer into Dueling helped him greatly when dealing with his insomnia. Archer dueling most of the day, made him tired which in turn actually got him to sleep at night. At some point in time, Archer entered a "Create a Card" contests sending in designs for "Meria, Lady of Light" and "Luminous Dragon". He won the contest and the two cards were created. ''Trials of Darkness'' Archer appears in chapter 3, where he talks to Kylie in needing a book for his own history class. Relationships Parents Archer has a very strong and close bond with his father, Alaric. His father pretty much gave up everything, including his job, just to make sure Archer was cared for following the departure of his mother, Kagami Akimoto. Alaric currently works as a card designer for Industrial Illusions and enjoys his job very much. Archer doesn't remember much of his mother following her walking out. He doesn't even know why she left. Aunt and Uncle Archer is on equal and friendly terms with his Uncle Kenji and aunt Sophia, Alaric's younger sister. It was thanks to them that they have a good life now. Follow Alaric losing his first job, Sophia was quick to help them out before it got worse. It was also thanks to her that he got a Therapist to help him when she learned he had insomnia. Akari Kobayashi Archer has an extremely bond with his older cousin Akari. Akari babysat him when he and his father first moved to Japan. She helped him around and later got him into dueling. Akari also gave Archer his first card, "Athena". They have a strong brother-sister-like-relationship, rather than cousin bond. Akari getting Archer into Duel Monsters has also helped his insomnia as well. Him doing duels all day long made him tired and he actually got some sleep. Kylie Reynolds Kylie was Archer's first friend. They actually bumped into each other while on the Cruise Ship designed to take them to Duel Academy. Archer was in the middle of being seasick when Kylie approached and gave him something to help. They met up once again at the Library where Kylie had a book he needed for class. She ended up helping him with the class. Bastion Misawa As the only other Ra Yellow in the gang, it's obvious that Archer would become friends with Bastion. Archer rarely understands Bastion half the time, he is glad to have another friend. Alexis Rhodes Deck Fairy Deck Archer duels with a Fairy Deck. Involving his strategy for dueling, he used to just duel and get the duel finished. Nowadays, he's actually started to enjoy dueling again and now works on getting "Meria, Lady of Light" or "Athena" summoned to end. During the Shadow Rider Arc, he reveals having a powerful monster, called Luminous Dragon, who gains 500 ATK for every LIGHT Monster in the Graveyard. It is later revealed that Archer has a close bond with "Athena", and is able to see her Spirit, but only hers. White Night-Ice Counter Deck Following his joining with the Society of Light, Archer uses a "White Night-Ice Counter" Deck. It is noted that he becomes protective of his cards, especially "White Veil". Trivia * Archer gets seasick. * Archer was diagnosed with insomnia shortly after he and his father moved in with his Aunt and Uncle. ** He often has dark circles under his eyes, which no matter what he does, almost never go away. * Reydon is an English last name". * Archibald is an English male's name. * The picture is the only placeholder until Shadows can get Archer drawn. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Male Category:A to Z